


Alergia

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Adoentado, Alérgia, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Nunca o vira doente. Achava até que o moreno alto, um tanto atrapalhado e muito metido a modos antigos fosse imune a qualquer coisa, mas estava enganado.





	Alergia

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada originalmente em 28/01/2013 no fórum Need For Fic 
> 
> Beta-reader: Minha imouto, Tiger-girl, seme Wild Tiger, Blood Mary! 
> 
> Dedicatória: Dedico essa fic à minha querida imouto, Mari. Tigrinha, não tem como ter um surto com Tiger & Bunny e não lembrar de você. Digamos que isso é um bônus, moe, e também um ‘presento’ pra tentar te animar um pouquinho no momento em que ficou também adoentada.

O ronco do carro esporte vermelho, cortando as ruas soturnas da cidade, parecia tão ou mais acelerado que as batidas do coração do homem alto e loiro que o guiava. Estava preocupado, e em seu semblante isso podia ser notado.   
  
Olhos verde ávidos, atrás das lentes corretoras, volta e meia focalizavam o display do celular que estava sobre o console. Mais nenhuma chamada. Nenhum sinal. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, impacientou-se. Um sinal vermelho deixado para trás. Não havia viva alma nas ruas e não iria parar, não mesmo.  
  
Freou o carro à frente do pequeno sobrado. Afobado, quase largou tudo ligado com a chave esquecida na ignição. Ao notar o que estava fazendo, bateu com a palma da mão na testa. Abriu a porta e retirou a chave, desligando os faróis. Como um coelho ligeiro, galgou os degraus do pequeno sobrado.   
  
Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, localizou a chave reserva que lhe fora dada. Aquele processo não demorou mais que dois minutos, mas na cabeça do loiro, parecia que anos haviam se passado. Com cuidado, entrou no recinto que se encontrava na penumbra. A única claridade ali era a da televisão. Focou a imagem do comentarista do jornal noturno, as horas no canto lateral esquerdo. Passava das dez da noite. Bufando, fez a franja erguer um pouco.   
  
Impaciente, caminhou com o máximo de cuidado, pois se conhecia bem o outro herói, ele deveria estar cochilando no sofá. A primeira coisa que avistou foi a mesinha de centro. A um canto, o telefone e, espalhadas pelo tampo polido de mogno, várias caixas de remédios. Alguns homeopáticos e um antialérgico. Conhecia muito bem aquelas caixinhas, ele próprio por vezes necessitava delas. Era alérgico a picada de abelha, e não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar sem.   
  
Dando a volta pelo sofá de quatro lugares, um sofá grande confortável e de couro negro, suspirou aliviado. Como imaginara, lá estava o seu querido Wild Tiger. As feições relaxadas, tranquilas, mas ao reparar melhor pela camisa aberta, avistou um grosseirão no pescoço dele, que descia para o peito. Com cuidado, sentou-se em um pequeno espaço entre o sofá e o corpo encolhido, e tocou gentilmente o braço de Kotetsu. O vergão avermelhado estava quente e havia marcas de arranhões no local.   
  
Balançando a cabeça, tentou não recriminar mentalmente o namorado. Sabia que as reações poderiam até ser piores, mas pelo que ele mesmo lhe contara por telefone, havia corrido ao hospital e medicado a tempo de alguma coisa pior acontecer. Nunca o vira doente. Achava até que o moreno alto, um tanto atrapalhado e muito metido a modos antigos, fosse imune a qualquer coisa, mas estava enganado. Uma simples alergia a corantes o havia deixado daquele jeito.  
  
Esticando um pouco o braço, tocou-o no rosto, na testa. Não, não estava febril. Acariciando os cabelos espetados, voltou os olhos para a mesa. Resoluto, recolheu todos os frascos. Leu o receituário para saber de quantas em quantas horas ele deveria ser medicado. Sem fazer barulho, colocou os medicamentos no bolso da jaqueta de couro vermelha, e seguiu para a cozinha.   
  
Na penumbra mesmo, pegou um copo limpo, e uma garrafa de água na geladeira. Subiu as escadas pé ante pé, tudo para não acordar o namorado. E novamente se pegou pensando que, desde que se conheciam, nunca tinha visto Kotetsu se quer gripado. Deixando isso de lado, colocou as coisas que havia levado para cima sobre o criado mudo e voltou para a sala. Encontrou o companheiro de tantas aventuras no mesmo lugar. O medicamento deveria ser mesmo muito forte.  
  
Retirando a jaqueta e a deixando em um canto, se aproximou novamente do moreno. Não queria acordá-lo, mas sabia perfeitamente que, no momento que o pegasse no colo, este abriria os olhos. Baixou-se um pouco e com cuidado o levantou nos braços. Ao escutar um gemido baixinho, volveu as íris esmeraldinas buscando o brilho característico das íris âmbar. Sorrindo, tentou não demonstrar que estava preocupado.  
  
\- Boa noite, oji-san!   
  
\- Hmm... como? – O moreno abriu melhor os olhos, suas vistas entraram em foco e, passando um dos braços pelo pescoço do loiro, notou finalmente que com um movimento em falso, poderia derrubar os dois. – Bunny-chan, eu não o ouvi...  
  
Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, Barnaby o encarou e continuou a subir as escadas.   
  
\- Sim, você não me ouviu chegar. – Não deixou que o amado completasse a frase. Sorriu mais ainda ao vê-lo armar uma careta.  
  
\- Foi o remédio. – Kotetsu tentou se justificar. – O médico disse que iria me dar sonolência.  
  
\- E já sabe se foi mesmo algum corante que te fez isso? – Barnaby perguntou ao parar no meio das escadas para poder encará-lo melhor.  
  
\- Não, apenas que foi uma reação alérgica. E o pior que eu não sei o que pode ter sido. – O herói mais velho ficou pensativo. – Pela manhã tomamos café juntos e o mesmo que eu comi, você comeu. No almoço.. Bem, no almoço eu comi arroz frito, mas eu sempre faço e... – Parou de falar.   
  
\- E...? – Instigou-o a continuar, voltando a subir.  
  
\- Bem, eu fui com o Antonio almoçar fora. E pode ser...  
  
\- Pode ser não, eu tenho certeza que o corante de alguma coisa que comeu no almoço te fez passar mal. – Barnaby concluiu, ao parar bem na frente da cama. Riu de lado ao ver a cara de desagrado do mais velho.  
  
\- Bunny-chan, eu estou com alergia, posso caminhar. – Grunhiu.  
  
\- Sim, eu sei... – Sem dar muita atenção para o modo como era olhado, colocou-o no chão. – Já chegamos. – Gracejando, revirou os olhos. Um sorriso que lembrava mais o de uma criança arteira iluminando-lhe o rosto.  
  
Com os pés de volta no chão, Kotetsu mirou o loiro um tanto sem graça.   
  
\- Melhor eu tomar um banho. – Começou o moreno um tanto pensativo. – Tudo coça... – Reclamou ao começar a coçar bem próximo a axila. Gemeu um tanto dolorido ao ter a mão acertada por um tapa. – Bunny-chan, isso dói! – A voz em um muxoxo esganiçado ao reclamar.  
  
\- Era para doer, assim você se lembra de que não pode coçar. – Barnaby tentou parecer sério, mas na realidade não conseguira se acalmar. O herói mais novo ainda não podia acreditar que, em um único dia em que precisara se ausentar, seu amado Wild Tiger acabara por adoecer. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma alergia, era algo com que se preocupar. Balançando a cabeça, tentou não olhar na direção do outro. – Você deveria ter me avisado mais cedo sobre o que estava acontecendo. – A voz baixa, calma, não aparentando estar bravo, mas sim chateado.  
  
\- Você estava muito longe, Bunny-chan. – Kotetsu começou com calma. – E de nada adiantaria eu te deixar mais preocupado do que ficou e ainda está. – Enquanto falava, aproximou-se sorrateiramente do namorado sem ele perceber e o tocou no ombro. Olhos esverdeados arregalados o fitaram. – Eu estou bem, o médico falou que eu fui rápido em me dirigir até o hospital. – Parou de falar. Nos lábios um sorriso jocoso.  
  
\- Mesmo assim, você precisa me contar as coisas, até parece que não confia em mim! – Barnaby retrucou. O queixo erguido em desafio.  
  
\- Espera um pouco, Bunny-chan! Eu não disse isso. – O moreno fuzilou-o com os olhos, mas antes de prosseguir, lançou um dos braços para trás de seu corpo tentando coçar as costas sem ferir ou arranhar a pele avermelhada e quente.   
  
\- Kotetsu, não coce! – Pediu o loiro ao segurar a mão dele. Suspirando, deu-se por vencido. – Está bem, oji-san, você não disse, e eu confio em você. – Murmurou. Barnaby aprendera a duras penas a confiar no mais velho. Vez ou outra ainda tinha umas recaídas, afinal, ninguém é de ferro, mas por Kotetsu, muitas vezes engolia o orgulho e cedia. Ambos viviam fazendo aquilo. Abrindo um leve sorriso sem graça, pois era mirado com interesse, perguntou. - Está com fome?  
  
\- Não, eu comi alguma coisa antes de tomar o remédio. – Respondeu ao começar a despir a roupa.   
  
Barnaby sustentou-lhe o olhar por poucos segundos, pois preocupado como estava, desviou o foco para as marcas espalhadas por todo o tórax, correndo para as axilas e espalhando pelo resto do corpo. Havia sido feio mesmo.   
  
\- Quer que eu lave suas costas? – Perguntou sem segundas intenções. Apenas estava muito preocupado e não conseguia disfarçar isso, não mais.  
  
Tentando quebrar o clima estranho que começava a se instaurar entre eles, o moreno sorriu de lado, um riso um tanto zombeteiro e respondeu prontamente.  
  
\- Bunny-chan, eu estou doentinho para que me faça uma proposta tão indecente como essa.  
  
Arqueando a sobrancelha, o loiro balançou a cabeça. Pensou em dar-lhe uma resposta, mas ao ver o jeitinho galhofeiro do namorado, apenas deu de ombros e também deixou-se envolver pelo momento.   
  
\- Não tem jeito mesmo. – Dando de ombros, ajeitou no rosto os óculos. – Então, já que desprezou minha ajuda, vou aproveitar para comer um lanche. – Sem esperar por respostas, desceu as escadas rumando para a pequena cozinha logo abaixo do mezanino onde era o quarto do outro.  
  
De onde estava, podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro no andar superior. Tentou não pensar muito e deixar para trás a preocupação; Kotetsu já estava medicado e muito em breve estaria livre das manchas avermelhadas. Concentrou-se em preparar algo para comer; se o namorado precisasse de qualquer coisa, ele o chamaria.  
  
Pouco tempo depois, Barnaby já estava de volta ao quarto e estranhou que, apesar do silêncio, não escutava mais o barulho do chuveiro, e Kotetsu ainda não havia saído do banheiro. Aproximando-se da porta entreaberta, empurrou um pouquinho mais, colocando a cabeça para dentro do recinto. Conteve a vontade de rir alto, pois o moreno parecia um fisiculturista, usando apenas uma boxer preta e observando cada parte do corpo.  
  
\- Kotetsu... – Barnaby chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhos espantados voltaram-se para si.  
  
\- Bu-Bunny-chan! Faz tempo que está ai? – Tiger perguntou parecendo um tanto surpreso. Nos lábios um sorriso amarelo, desenxabido.  
  
\- Uhum... tempo suficiente. – Respondeu o herói mais novo. Mordiscando o lábio, reparou nas costas do outro. A mancha vermelha descia dos ombros pegando quase toda a região até próximo a cintura. – Precisa que eu passe alguma coisa no grosseirão de suas costas? – Abriu mais a porta e escorou o corpo no batente.  
  
\- Não há necessidade, Bunny-chan. – Kotetsu respondeu. A mão direita coçando levemente a nuca, um gesto característico de quando ele ficava sem graça. – O remédio que estou tomando, serve para ajudar a sumir as manchas e evitar sentir coceira. – Informou.  
  
\- Entendo... – Barnaby respondeu. Estava começando a se sentir um inútil. Viera em desembalada corrida pelas ruas, apenas para ajudá-lo e agora até mesmo aquilo lhe era privado. O que poderia fazer para o namorado? Gostaria de poder ajudar, mas por vezes o moreno era autossuficiente demais. Até mesmo quando estava com uma alergia maluca. Escondendo o que estava sentindo por trás de um leve sorriso, entrou no banheiro e começou a despir suas roupas.   
  
Olhos ávidos mirando-o pelo espelho pareceram devorá-lo.   
  
\- Vou tomar um banho rápido e já vou ficar com você. – Bunny informou ao passar por ele, entrar no box e se enfiar embaixo do chuveiro aberto, ignorando o que havia prestado atenção. Claro que ele havia notado que o amante o comera com os olhos. Balançando a cabeça, afastou os pensamentos pecaminosos que povoaram sua mente.   
  
\- Está bem... Eu estarei te esperando. – Kotetsu gracejou, e sem esperar resposta, seguiu para o quarto. Sentou-se do seu lado da cama, e com o receituário na mão, checou mais uma vez qual dos remédios deveria tomar. Ciente do que deveria fazer, serviu-se de um pouco de água, pegou o comprimido e o tomou com uma boa golada.  
  
Vestindo o pijama, o tecido parecia ferir-lhe a pele. Incomodando, pinicando e a sensação de quentura parecia estar voltando. Volveu os olhos para os braços, onde as manchas haviam começado a sumir um pouco mais cedo, notou que agora eles parecia ganhar novamente força e vermelhidão, pois cobriam uma área bem maior do que a anterior. O médico que o atendera não havia dito nada sobre aquilo. Achando que poderia ser uma reação normal, tomou o outro remédio que deveria, e antes de acomodar-se na cama, retirou a camisa do pijama, que fora a única peça que tentar vestir, e deitou usando somente a boxer.  
  
Remexendo na cama, Kotetsu tentava achar uma posição que não o incomodasse tanto. Visto que quase seu corpo todo estava coberto pela vermelhidão alérgica, não conseguia parar por muito tempo quieto. Por fim, acabou por sossegar. Abraçando um pouco o travesseiro, ficou quieto de bruços, esperando por seu coelhinho branco. As pálpebras pareciam estar começando a ficar mais pesadas, e por fim, acabou por adormecer.  
  
Quando finalmente saiu do banho, Barnaby voltou para o quarto e parou ao lado da cama de casal. Ajoelhando rente à cama e ao corpo que subia o mínimo e lentamente ao respirar, esticou uma das mãos tocando o rosto que estava voltado em sua direção. Manchinhas leves começavam a surgir na testa e nas bochechas. Sentiu vontade de acordá-lo e o levar para hospital, mas não. Talvez fosse sua imaginação e aquilo fosse apenas a alergia finalmente sendo vencida pelos medicamentos.   
  
Suspirando, o loiro baixou um pouco a cabeça e aproximando seus lábios dos de Kotetsu roçou levemente. Arregalou os olhos ao ser tocado no rosto. Tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Mãos se fecharam em seus pulsos o puxando para a cama. Caindo de qualquer jeito do outro lado, tentou livrar-se das mãos que o prendiam, mas sem obter sucesso, ficando preso embaixo do corpo do namorado.  
  
\- Kotetsu, eu achei que você estava dormindo.   
  
\- Estava quase. Senti sua presença e aproveitei. – Falou, ao mordiscar o lábio do loiro com gosto. Deslizando uma das mãos, que havia liberado o pulso esquerdo de Barnaby, para a nuca, afundou-a entre os cabelos finos acariciando lentamente. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido baixinho que escapara dos lábios do namorado. Por fim, beijou-o com urgência. Queria sentir-lhe o gosto, precisava daquilo como se fosse um bálsamo.   
  
\- Kotetsu... – Barnaby murmurou ao ter os lábios libertos. – Não podemos...  
  
\- Shh... - Colocando um dedo sobre os lábios do mais novo, calou-o. – Eu queria apenas um beijo decente. – Kotetsu deu-lhe uma piscadela. Saindo de cima do loiro, deitou ao seu lado. Esticando os braços, cingiu-lhe pela cintura o puxando para que deitasse com a cabeça em seu peito.  
  
\- Sabe, devia ser você a deitar assim em mim, não eu em você. – Barnaby protestou. Levantando a cabeça e um pouco do tronco, mirou-o nos olhos.  
  
Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o moreno o puxo mais uma vez para que deitasse sobre seu peito novamente.  
  
\- Hmm... só tem um problema, Bunny-chan.   
  
As íris verdes o focaram com interesse.   
  
\- Quando você está aqui, eu só consigo dormir desse jeito. – Kotetsu acariciou-lhe os cabelos, enroscando um dedo em um dos cachinhos.   
  
Mesmo estando há algum tempo com o moreno, Barnaby sentiu suas bochechas pegando fogo. Geralmente, teria uma resposta pronta para dar ao outro, mas naquela noite não sentia vontade de responder. O cheiro gostoso do corpo de Tiger inebriando-lhe os sentidos. Antes de repousar a cabeça novamente no peito dele, mirou-o com o semblante sério.  
  
\- Está bem! Mas eu não estou com sono ainda, e creio... – Parou de falar ao vê-lo deixar a cabeça pender um pouquinho e os olhos se fecharem levemente.   
  
\- Hmm... Mas eu não vou dormir tão... – Kotetsu bocejou antes mesmo de terminar a frase. O que fez com que Bunny sorrisse de lado.  
  
\- Descanse, oji-san. – Pediu ao dar-lhe um leve beijo no queixo. – Eu fico velando seu sono. – Murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que seu óculos era retirado do rosto pelo namorado e colocado de lado, junto com os medicamentos sobre o criado mudo. – Mas...  
  
\- Para o caso de você dormir... – Tiger respondeu dando-lhe uma piscadela e bocejando logo em seguida.  
  
\- Durma, oji-san. – Barnaby pediu ao acariciar-lhe o peito em um local que não havia sinal de grosseirão. Esticando-se um pouco, passou um dos braços por cima do corpo do outro herói e alcançou o interruptor do abajur. No escuro, tornou a se acomodar de encontro ao tórax másculo.  
  
\- Boa noite, kawaii bunny-chan. – A voz baixa, ronronada. Os braços enlaçando o corpo do mais novo. Um beijo sendo sapecado nos cabelos loiros.   
  
\- Tenha bons sonhos, meu amor... – Barnaby murmurou em resposta.   
  
Sob o efeito dos remédios, não demorou para Tiger adormecer. Velando-lhe o sono, Bunny ficou acordado até que, não aguentando mais, rendeu-se ao cansaço e deixou-se levar para o mundo dos sonhos.

**oOoOoOo**

Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido. Também não sabia dizer por que o local onde estava se mexia tanto. Meio grogue, o herói mais novo abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes para que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade. Quando isso aconteceu, deparou-se com uma cena inusitada. Apressado, acorreu em segurar as mãos de Kotetsu.  
  
\- Kotetsu, pare de se coçar!   
  
\- Mas está coçando muito. – Reclamou ao tentar se soltar.  
  
\- Deixe-me ver o que está acontecendo. – Pediu. Ao ser atendido pelo namorado, arregalando os olhos abriu um pouco a boca. – Kotetsu, você esqueceu as horas para tomar o remédio?  
  
\- Eu deveria tomar só pela manhã... – Kotetsu respondeu um tanto confuso, mas ao olhar para os braços e baixar os olhos para o próprio peito, se assustou. Pulando da cama feito um louco, começou a pegar as roupas para se vestir. – Bunny-chan... me leva para o hospital! – Pediu com as roupas em uma mão e os sapatos na outra. Na cabeça a boina equilibrada.  
  
Balançando a cabeça, o loiro levantou-se e sem conseguir se controlar, riu da situação.  
  
\- Kotetsu, creio que dá tempo de você se vestir... – O coração batia forte, fazendo com que o jovem loiro, pela primeira vez, desde que descobrira a condição alérgica de seu amado Wild Tiger, se sentisse útil. – Oji-san, não se atreva a sair na rua apenas de boxer! – Com o ciúme rugindo no peito, Barnaby juntou suas próprias roupas e saiu correndo atrás do namorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> *coelhinha aquariana quieta em frente ao note. Um cheiro de queimado começando a impregnar o ar. Levantando um pouco o queixo e arrebitando um tantinho mais o narizinho, cheiro mais um pouco aquele odor que não deveria estar chegando até ela, a menos que...* 
> 
> Céus o que vocês... *parando de falar ao encontrar um tigre e um coelho em um agarramento sobre a bancada de mármore. Olhos arregalados, queixo caído.* Err... ééé... *sem graça, corre para desligar o fogo. Voltando a olhar para os dois, dá de ombros* Eu acho que nem adianta eu mandar que eles procurem um quarto! *dando de ombros, volta para o quarto. Um tanto envergonhada, arregala os olhos lembrando que precisa agradecer a quem leu a fic.* 
> 
> Bem, err... tirando os pormenores de certo tigre e coelho... *arrasta a patinha no chão* Obrigado por quem leu meu surto e por deixar um comentário. Agradeço de coração, pois são os comentários que nos fazem sempre querer continuar a escrever. 
> 
> Até a próxima fic!   
> Beijocas   
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
